


Modèle

by malurette



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Admiration, Berserkers, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Vikings, a bit more canon compliant than my previous one i hope, warriors - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Qui envie et imite l'autre, maintenant ?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Si tu voulais me prêter tes ailes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818764) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Modèle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon, cartoon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Astrid Hofferson & Heather  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _warrior_ » pour LadiesBingo> (guerrière)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** Riders/Defenders of Berk ; Race to the Edge  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1200

Astrid s’était entraînée au combat depuis son plus jeune âge. Comme presque tout le monde sur cette île, elle apprit à se défendre elle-même et les gens autour d’elle contre les dragons, et les raids occasionnels d’autre tribus. On lui enseigna l’usage de la hache, de l’épée, de l’arc et des flèches, de la masse d’arme, et de toutes les autres armes que même Gobber ne savait pas forcément nommer. Elle était particulièrement douée avec la hache, mais se débrouillait aussi avec tout le reste au besoin. 

À la différence de la plupart des autres Vikings sur cette île, hommes comme femmes, elle était si menue que c’en devenait presque une tare. Elle avait beau entraîner ses muscles autant qu’elle pouvait, pas moyen de les faire grossir plus. Il n’y avait que Hiccup de plus malingre qu’elle, et ça n’était pas une grande consolation. Au moins, là où il était faiblard et maladroit, ses muscles secs à elle étaient assez forts pour lui permettre de manier méchamment la hache et de la lancer avec une précision mortelle – lui non. 

Du jour où la guerre contre les dragons cessa, tout devint plus simple à Berk. Pourtant Astrid n’abandonna pas sa hache si facilement : les habitudes ont la peau dure, et on sait jamais quand un dragon sauvage impossible à apprivoiser pouvait attaquer. Ou d’autres bêtes, par exemple ce qui restait de sangliers, lancer une cavale. Ou, que Thor aie pitié d’eux dans ce cas, que les Outcasts tentent de les envahir… 

À propos des Outcasts d’ailleurs… la première fois qu’Astrid avait rencontré Heather, la jeune fille jouait les espions pour eux, mais restait, au fond, une civile. Elle avait été kidnappée et forcée de jouer ce rôle par les Outcasts, et ils l’avaient jetée dans l’action sans un minimum de préparation. Elle accomplit quand même la tâche donnée avec brio, parce qu’elle était maligne et inventive, mais elle ne savait pas franchement se servir des armes qu’elle avait tenté de voler au passage, pas mieux que ce que les enfants apprenaient comme premières bases juste au cas où. Elle était tout sauf une guerrière à l’époque.  
Cependant, elle apprit très vite à dresser les dragons. Mais dès que l’aventure fut finie, elle retourna à sa petite vie d’avant avec ses chers parents, une vie pauvre mais tranquille et heureuse, loin des Vikings belliqueux comme des dragons pacifiés. 

Après la mort du dragon reine et la destruction de son nid, la domestication commença rapidement. Il n’y eut plus de raids : les dragons se nourrissaient principalement de poisson frais et il y en avait bien assez dans la mer pour tout le monde ; ils ne s’en prenaient plus aux réserves de salaison. De temps en temps, l’un d’eux volait encore une pièce de viande, encore une fois par habitude. Mais le pillage systématique était révolu à Berk, et probablement sur les autres îles alentour.  
À partir du moment où se nourrir eux-mêmes et leurs nouveaux dragons ne posait plus de problème, les Vikings eurent plus de temps devant eux, et avec moins d’attaques à repousser, toute l’énergie combattive qu’ils avaient appris à accumuler au cours des siècles de guerre continue ne trouvait presque plus d’exutoire. Les tournois ici ou là ne permettaient pas de tout brûler.  
Ça n’était qu’une question de temps : tôt ou tard les Vikings se retourneraient les uns contre les autres. Aussi, les habitants de Berk gardait un œil sur les Outcasts et les Berserkers – depuis la triste fin d’Oswald l’Agréable et la période où Dagur en a repris la charge, le risque de les voir retourner à leurs anciennes façons brutales augmentait sérieusement. 

À l’instigation de Hiccup, Stoick le Vaste tenta d’émuler ce qu’avait été Oswald en son temps, pensant que c’était ce qu’il y avait de plus sûr pour les siens. Depuis qu’il perdait tellement moins de guerriers à combattre les dragons et que les civils prenaient confiance en l’avenir et faisaient d’avantage d’enfants, la population s’était mise à s’accroître. Ils ne risquaient plus de mourir de faim, il n’y avait pas de guerre pour faucher plus de vies…  
Astrid espérait qu’aucune n’allait commencer de sitôt, mais si par malheur ça devait arriver, elle serait fin prête à affronter une guerre, même si elle n’en avait pas grande envie.  
Comme la plupart de ses voisins, sa vielle rage s’était beaucoup assagie. Ils haïssaient les dragons avant tout et n’avaient pas reporté d’animosité sur les humains depuis, même pas les étrangers. Mais ça pouvait toujours changer un de ces jours, pour ce qu’on en savait… 

Le jour où elle revit enfin Heather, la jeune fille avait tellement changé qu’elle en crut à peine ses yeux. Heather montait un dragon des plus impressionnants, tout en écailles brillantes et tempérament explosif, une version supérieure et améliorée de son propre Dragon Vipère. Elle avait appris à manier une double hache et y excellait. Et bien sûr elle était toujours capable de s’introduire n’importe où en catimini et d’utiliser un poignard…  
Heather n’était pas une Berserker, du moins n’avait pas été élevée en tant que telle, et elle n’était pas non plus une Outcast : personne ne l’y forcerait jamais. Elle était quelque chose d’unique, de jamais vu avant : une guerrière solitaire, sans affiliation. Mais ça c’était pas entièrement par choix.  
Après avoir échappé de peu au sac du village paisible où elle avait grandi , n’ayant plus rien à perdre et pas grand’ chose à gagner, elle décida de contre-attaquer et harceler en retour ses agresseurs. 

Astrid avait des doutes sur l’utilité d’une telle vengeance, et une seule certitude : sa sympathie profonde pour la perte de ses parents. Elle imaginait facilement que si les siens étaient tués ainsi sans qu’elle puisse l’empêcher, elle exploserait pareillement. Elle passait tellement de temps partie, à voler avec Stormfly et ses amis, qu’on aurait pu croire qu’elle se souciait peu de ses parents : rien n’était plus faux. Elle les adorait et n’imaginait pas qu’elle puisse un jour rentrer et ne plus retrouver ses parents et leur maison.  
La tragédie de Heather, ses parents et leur village était tout simplement atroce et elle compatissait ; elle comprenait sa colère, sa haine, même sa soif de vengeance, mais ça ne les lui rendrait pas. La seule rationalisation qu’elle y voyait, c’était pour épargner à d’autre le même sort affreux. 

Heather n’était pas exactement devenue une femme de guerre, mais elle était néanmoins une sorte, sa propre sorte particulière de guerrière et Astrid l’admiration beaucoup en cela.  
Étrange comme les choses s’étaient inversées… La première fois que Heather avait rencontré les Dragonniers, Astrid l’avait tellement impressionnée qu’elle avait presque souhaité pouvoir devenir comme elle. Maintenant que c’est fait, même si par accident, c’est au tour d’Astrid de rester sidérée devant la transformation de Heather et ses progrès si rapides. Heather est son amie et elle n’a envers elle que de l’admiration… et, c’est vrai, un tout petit peu de jalousie devant la façon incroyable dont elle a copié, assimilé et amélioré toutes ses capacités.


End file.
